Defy Destiny
by I eat a lot
Summary: To defy his destiny, he mated to a human (by forced) but he soon learned that she isn't a pushover. She might be more of a trouble than she worth. Rate M just in case. R
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Inuyasha**

**Special thanks to Syao Blossoms as always for editing. **

**I have yet any idea where to go from here. The idea just hit me and i wrote it out. For anyone who wait for my other stories to be update i am apologize because i cannot write them at the moment no matter how hard i try. Review please.**

* * *

His fangs pierced through her delicate neck drawing blood. Her scream could be heard in the entire hall. All heads turned to the pair with the demon's jaw locked into the human girl's neck.

"What do you think you are doing, Sesshomaru?!" screeched his mother, but he paid her no mind and concentrated on what he was doing. The human girl struggled with all her might, her delicate hands hit him aimlessly with all her strength, but they felt like feathery touches to the great dog demon.

Silence filled the hall but no one dared to stop the lord. He was their lord and everyone knew what he was doing accept the human girl.

"Stop this instance, Sesshomaru!" his mother tried again, but her words only hit dead ears. The human girl went limp as her world slowly turned black from the excruciating pain.

Finally, he lifted his jaw and freed the human girl, letting her body drop to the floor.

"I now claimed a mate!" Sesshomaru voiced. He did not shout, his voice was calm and emotionless, but the authority and message reached every ear inside his palace. "And mate to the woman of my choice, not destiny! My life is mind to decide and I refuse to follow any destiny!"

His mother sighed. It was too late. Maybe she had pushed her son a bit too hard. She should have known how stubborn her son was.

Sesshomaru stared at the body on the floor in disgust. A human! But he had to get his point across. He would show the world that the power he obtained did not come from following whatever divination, but his own strength. He would not blindly follow those stupid commends known as "prophecy" to do this and do that. He was his own person. He would not marry the lady of the north just because fate told him too.

That was why he chose the lowest of the low, the only human in the demon palace as his mate. He would prove them wrong. He would rise to the point that no demon ever reach with his human mate. He grimaced in disgust.

Human mate.


	2. Chapter 2

Rin was slowly opening her eyes; her head throbbing with dull aching pains. Memories of the event in the afternoon slowly came back to her.

_Damn dog!_

She cursed bitterly as she used one of her elbows to arch into a sitting position and brought the other hand to rub her temple.

_That damn dog bit me!_

Her hand moved to feel the nape of her neck. She was now sitting in a bed, covered with a thin layer of a smooth, silk blanket. The room was grand and luxurious. The dim light from the window indicated that the sun was about to set to call for the end the day.

She glanced down to her apparel; to her dismay, she was only wearing her under garments.

_'Damn!'_ She cursed inwardly, 'At least she wasn't killed.'

"Finally awake," came a deep, smooth, silky voice from her right side. Her head snapped towards it, astonished when she spotted the very same dog demon, who had bitten her so hard until she lost conscious, leaned nonchalantly against the wall looking as beautiful as an angel.

"What are you doing here?" she asked sharply, pulling the thin blanket over her feminine form.

"To complete the ceremony," he told her with his emotionless voice.

"What ceremony?" her brows knitted together in confusion, still angry at his sudden attack in the afternoon. Yes, she was a human, but it did not give him the right to just rushed to her and bite her. She wasn't his food. She was his guest for crying out loud!

She was here with her friends as the representative for the humans to negotiate for the peace between humans and demons. It went smoothly and she was about to return to the human territory when she was sent to fetch one of the demon adviser in ordered to say goodbye to the group and Sesshomaru sudden got a hold of her and bite her mercilessly.

If Sesshomaru were the type, he would have rolled his eyes at her ignorance, but he was Sesshomaru, so he made his famous expression which was "No expression".

"Mating ceremony."

"What does it have to do with me?" she was still confused.

"You are now my mate. I have marked you as mine. Now, we have to complete the ceremony and be done with it," he told her. He wanted to get it over with so he could be on his way and left her alone for good.

"You marked… me?" her hand felt her neck where he had bit and came to understand it. Demons bite their partner in order to leave a mark as their own. Her eyes narrowed dangerously, anger field at the realization.

"How dare you marked me without my permission?!" she snapped.

It was his turned to narrow his eyes. "You should be honored that I, Sesshomaru, marked you…" he looked her over in disgusted, "as my mate. Human," he added the last word bitterly.

"Honored?" she questioned in disbelief, "I'm not the least happy, you arrogant dog!"

Sesshomaru's eyes flashed red at her remark. Before she knew it, she had the haught demon lord beside her, his hand tightly held her throat, strangling her trachea with no remorse.

No one ever dared to speak to him that way and live and he wasn't about to allow this mere lowly human to use this tone with him.

"Watch your tongue human," his monotone voice sent a deadly message into Rin's ears making her shiver. Her hands struggled hard to free herself. Satisfied with the scene, he released the girl and she coughed furiously, gasping for air.

"I don't like this either. I don't even want to touch you. But it is what it is," he said aloofly.

"I don't care. I am not yours," she snapped again recovering from the fit of coughs; her hands still rubbing her neck for soothing relief. Her body was shaking and she wasn't exactly unaffected by his threat, but she would not let him see fear in her. "And I am refusing to take part in the ceremony, whatever that is. I'm leaving," she was about to stand up but found herself being pinned down by the very tall, strong demon lord. His long silver hair brushed each sides of her face as he was towering over her. Both her thin wrists were locked by his strong hands.

"You have no choice, human. You are now bearing my mark and will not leave my palace without my permission. If you do, it means war, do you want that?" he knew of her visit. The human had seek out for peace and would not dare start a war with him, she of all people knew this too well. Though they had no idea that she had been marked as his, but they would be left with no choice. They would greatly give her away if that meant the bound and peace of the two races.

"Unmark me!" she demanded.

"Impossible. That is unheard of."

"I refuse to be your mate!" she wouldn't back down, staring straight into his golden orbs, unwavering.

"You have no choice. And know this human. I only wanted you in name to prove to the world that I don't need to follow whatever destiny is defined. I can mate whoever I want and still stand strong. Don't think I want you. I won't even look your way once the ceremony is complete."

Fire of anger flared hazardously at his word. He thought of her has a mere tool that he would use and dispose as he pleased. And she was forced into this without her having a say.

She would not let this demon have things his way. But before anything else, she needed to get out of this position. She did not feel comfortable with the closeness between them. Him on top of her.

"What is the rest of the ceremony about?" she ventured.

"Are you so ignorance to not know even this much? It's what humans call wedding night," he stated in his indifference tone.  
Ring gasped as the meaning sank in. No way in hell would she let him violate her. She would never ever let him.

"Don't you dare!" she sneered.

He stared at her for a moment before he decided to ignore her and proceeded to undo what little clothes she had left on her. She was wasting his time with her nonsense. The thought of mating with her, a human, made his skin crawl in disgust, but he would finish what he had started. Once he was done, she would be tossed into someplace in this palace were he would never set foot in.

She struggled with all her might, shooting many colorful words at him, but he seemed to be undaunted at the moment.  
Soon she was left with nothing to cover her. She couldn't even move an inch as he was positioned over her.

She hated this. She hated how he abused his power. She hated how powerless she was against him. if her wrists were free, she could at least fight him back. But with her being pinned down, her strength was no match to his. She knew it was useless to shout at him, but she did not cease in her verbal abuse. That was the only thing she could do.

"I rather die than be your mate!" she proclaimed which seemed to finally caught his attention.

"And why should I care," he stated coldly and she knew he meant every word. He was now undoing his own garment and she knew if things were to be going at this rate, he would soon have things his way.

But she would not allow it. She would not let him have his way and throw her away like a toy.

She would not allow it.

* * *

******Syao Blossoms,** Thanks for the help ^_^

**Thanks you for ****reviews**** ,****reading**** , follows, and favorites this story. Reviews and let me know what you think about this chapter too pleae. I hope it was a good read. :O  
**

**Icegirljenni: **_yep it is._ ^^

**StoriedFabric, Rinshy, Spmt, Miya, Erika: **_Thanks_

**LP**: _thanks. I have asked _**Syao Blossoms to **_fix the grammars so it should be a right this time. _^^.

**Taraah36**: _lol, it's not RinXSess story if they don't fall in love with each other_. :O

**Unlockurdestiny: **_Yep, it's Rin._

**LaLaLaooz: **_aw, thanks. I don't know when next chapter will be though._

**Silver**: _thanks. I will try to add details, but I suck in that area. _


	3. Chapter 3

Sesshomaru stormed away from his mother, annoyed with her persistence for him to take a mate. It had been that way for the past ten years; his mother had pestered him to marry the lady of the north, Yumiko.

"Sesshomaru, you know what the prophecy says," repeated his mother for the millionth time.

Sesshomaru would have rolled his eyes, but he was not one to make such undignified gesture. He was tire of hearing about the prophecy this prophecy that as if life could not survived without it. He had had enough!

.

_'He would grow into the strongest ruler, ruling beside the woman who is every bit to his equal._

_She is a fair creature, born in the same night as her mate. Her silver hair is as smooth as water riddles, she bear a crimson star mark on her forehead to match with her mate's moon. Her birth is of majesty, and her beauty would capture the heart of any eyes that laid on her._

_With the united of the two strong and fair individual, the rulers of the earth, their land would grow prosper. The golden age of the western land. But if he fails to take her hands, his land would go astray.'_

.

It was the famous prophecy known all to his people. It was made the night he was born and he had been told over and over until he became fed up.

It had grown worst recently because his mother had been breathing down his neck telling him to marry the lady of the north who was the perfect description from the prophecy. One of the reasons was because of the rumor of how many suitors that had been trying to conquer her heart. Fearing of losing her, his mother pestered him to mate her as soon as possible before she could be taken and Sesshomaru would lose his land. As if he would.

"It's just a prophecy," Sesshomaru voiced for the millionth time.

"It's not just any prophecy, but the prophecy made by the black witch who had never fail once," her mother pointed out. They both  
walked from the long hall merging into the opening stadium where many demons and demoness were gathering.

He hated the way his mother had said it. Made it sounded as if the power that he had worked his entire life to content wasn't his but the prophecy's. As if he would have nothing without it.

But he would prove them wrong.

A strange scent captured his nose and his eyes immediately ventured toward its owner.

'A human!'

A young woman was entering the hall, wearing a simple green kimono. Her black raven hair was pulled up into a bun. Her head moved from side to side, eyes searching for someone.

'This is it,' he thought. He would make a mate out of her and prove to the world how wrong they were to believe the black witch's words.

In a flash, he captured the human girl, his hands held each side of her shoulders to made her stay in place. She looked up at him in confusion as he quickly, but smoothly shoved her kimono of off her shoulder exploding her bare slim neck. She grasped, but he sank his fangs into it before she could protest. A loud scream could be heard over the hall, but he would not let her go.

.

Not that he wanted her. He just wanted to get this over with, the ceremony. He was annoyed by her voices that shoot too many colorful words. He partly tamped to kiss her just to shut her up. It should be over soon.

He dropped the top part of his attire to the floor, revealing his muscular chest for her to see. He was now removing his lower half as well. He really wanted to get this over with.

She would rather die than be with him?

As if he cared. She could die or whatever, but not before he got what wanted.

"Too bad. Once I die I won't be able to hear the rumors," her voice was suddenly become too calm and even, her struggled stopped. A smirk appeared her rosy lips. His eyes narrowed a tiny bit, knowing she was trying to distract him, but listen to her all the same.

"The mighty Lord Sesshomaru who is trying so hard to prove himself and mate a human only to end up mate less. Because she isn't his destine mate, she committed suicide to escape him.

"Who would have thought that he is so unwanted to the point that she would rather die than be with him. Poor, poor Sesshomaru," her smile broaden mockingly knowing she had had his full attention. "So much with proving yourself when you can't even keep your mate alive overnight." She then added in a sing song tone, "I wonder how many would laugh over the fact that the great lord is rejected by a mere human. He should just follow his destiny like a good doggy he is told to do."

"You won't dare!" he let out a terrifying growl, his eyes flare red. How dared she threaten to die to humiliate him!

"Try me!" her voice suddenly became serous. Her eyes dared him to try and attacked her and she would pay him back in full.

"Once you violated me, you plan to treat me like a prisoner anyway so why should I care. I will destroy the reputation that you care so much and make you know how it feel if you destroy me!"

Sesshomaru wanted to kill her. The insolent human woman who dared to laugh and mock him! But he couldn't even do that now that she was his mate! Not if he did not want to be laugh at. She had to stay alive until he was at the peak of his power. By then she could go to hell for all he care. But for now he needed her!

He moved away from her with icy glance, eyes never left her. She quickly moved to the top of the bed, pulling the thin blanket with her as far away from him as possible.

"You are still my mate," he told her which indicated that he would not try anything again. For now.

"Not for long," she retorted. His eyes narrowed in question. "I already have lover, and we are about get marry," she explained.

"Forgot about him," he ordered coldly.

"Not a chance!"

"Forgot about him! Unless you want to see him dead," he threaten, his cold golden eyes piercing her.

* * *

**Thank you so much for the reviews, follows and favorites. Please review again.**

**Vampireinu95**_: lol_

**RinSess13: **_Kicking him would only help her in a short run. :) I hope this answer the prophecy question. No, well, sorry for not able to go to the details about his thought when undress her. Blushing. _

**BLAcKoNiX: **_Sorry for take so long. Review again please._

**Rcegirljenni:**_ :) thanks for the review._

**Smpt:**_ thanks. :)_

_**Ana**__: Thanks_

**Rinshy:**_ thanks._

**SesshyRin3**_: Lol, he is indeed a jerk. He won't change until… well, I don't even know if he would ever change._

**Red4Angel:**_ thanks._

**Betzmyn**_: Thanks. Though this one is in M rate, but it won't be as graphic as it would be with any others. I'm not brave enough to go there yet._

**Meghanmoo**_: Thanks._

_Feb 22, 2013_


End file.
